The Keyblade wielder of Fairy Tail
by keys of fate
Summary: What if Sora got sent Earthland went he was little, and not only that but at the Tower of Heaven where he meet Erza and joins Fair Tail. THEN what happens when he Re-visits Earthland with Donald and Goofy, on their quest to find King Mickey.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

I own nothing, except this Story

Rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima

And let me say one thing:

I DID NOT STEAL THIS IDEA FROM SHADOWCYCLONE!

I already asked permission from her to give me the green light. (She said yes) Also, I was the one who requested her to do her story of this crossover. So you could say, that this is my idea in the first place, so I can make my own version.

(Now before you ask. The reason I didn't do this myself is because I was busy and didn't (really) know how to make a fanfiction, so I thought it would better if it came from someone who's done fanfiction for a while now. Also I wanted to actually SEE the story take place, not do it. Well that and, I REALLY want this to be a popular pairing. : 3 those two just have great chemistry. XD)

Anyway, enjoy the story, I hope you like it.

* * *

_"Sora, please don't push yourself." Erza said, trying to reason with Sora who was carrying Rocks about the size of his head, he's been running around working twice as hard that anyone usually does._

_"No way Erza, I want this to be finished fast, so those bad guys will leave you all alone." He said with a smile, Erza was about to speak out again but he took off before she opened her mouth._

_Erza was really starting to worry about Sora, ever since he arrived at the Tower a year ago, he's been working non-stop all day and night, trying his best to make work easier for everyone else as he can. Although Erza doesn't like how bad he's pushing himself._

_Erza ran after him, hoping she talk into taking it easy. "Sora, slow down!" she shouted at him._

_Sora suddenly stop running around, causing Erza to trip and fall but she recovered pretty quickly. He turned right ran to Erza, before she could do anything he pulled her into hug, when she finally realized what was happening to her, her face turn a shade of red that put her hair to shame._

_"Please, don't worry about me Erza." He reassured as he pulled away from their hug to face her. "I'll be fine, I promise." He told her with his signature smile. The blush on Erza's face deepened when she saw that smile on his face, but she shook it off and tried to make a pout though her embarrassment. "Fine, you can get yourself hurt for all I care!" she yelled as walked away in a huff. Sora was taken aback by that outburst, but he just smiled again knowing that was just Erza being Erza._

_Sora was a small spiky haired boy with deep sea blue eyes, he was someone who was always so cheerful no matter how dark or scary a situation is, even while he was stuck in this tower. But maybe it was because he didn't arrive here like everyone else._

_Because you see, this place was called the R-system. It was created by a dark wizard cult, so they'll be able to resurrect a certain person back from the dead, by scarifying everyone in it. The people who are living in it were kidnapped by the dark wizards from areas near it to be for force to build it as slaves._

_But Sora wasn't kidnapped like everyone else, he was found unconscious outside the tower near the entrance with no memories of how he got there. The guards didn't know what to do with him, so they thought it would be a good idea to put him to work with the others. When he was brought to inside he instantly became friends with everyone there, including a little redheaded girl named Erza. Sora was closer with Erza than anyone else in the tower they were rarely ever seen apart, she was always so happy whenever he was around her._

_This when "it" happened._

* * *

_"Over here!" Sho said to his friends, as he was crouching in front of a midsized hole in the wall of the Tower. "Come on hurry up." He said trying to convince Erza to follow them._

_"Geez, we gotta try and be quiet you dummy!" Wally yelled, reminding them what they were even doing._

_"Hey your being even louder than he is right now." Millianna stated trying to get him to be quiet._

_"Huh, oh right, sorry about that." Wally said in a soft voice._

_"Come on, Erza." Simon said to the red head. "We gotta keep moving before the guards catch us."_

_"B-but w-what about Sora?" Erza asked with her legs trembling. "What if he gets left behind, or worse, he gets caught with us." Erza said, as her trembling became more noticeable. "B-because I know what happened to all the other kids… their dead."_

_Everyone look at with understanding. They all knew Sora and Erza were very close friends. And they also knows just how close Sora was to Erza, so they knew how scared she was of losing him._

_"There's nothing to worry about, Sora's going to be fine." Jellal says as he comes in to the scene._

_"But he's not here yet. I won't leave without him." Erza said as she turn to him._

_"You won't have too." He answered. "I just talked to him, he's shift ends in about couple minutes. After that he's free to come with us." Jellal said with a smile of determination. "We're all finally getting back our freedom, our future, our dreams." He said as he clutches his fists. "He's our friend too Erza, and I'll be damned if he can't leave with us." He continued. "We'll wait as long as we have to Erza, that's no true freedom or future for us if Sora's not in it. If he can't, go then neither will us." He reassures as he raised his hand to Erza._

_"Okay." Erza said, timidly, as she reaches her hand to Jellal._

_But unfortunately it didn't last, as they were eventually found out and caught._

_Erza and her friends we're all cornered near by a patrol of dark wizard with some vicious looking beasts at their command. With two more guards coming in, a fat one and a skinny one. And by the looks of it, both appeared to be the higher ups._

_"Did you brats really think you could get away that easily?" The fat one asked, as he and the skinny guard walked closer to the group. "Oh, you're all going to be punished big time for trying to pull one over on us." he grinned evilly. The kids all looked worried, Erza and Sho had it the worsted, as Sho was on his knees sobbing, and Erza was trembling covering her ears tried to tune them out._

_"Now now, normally I'd agree with you, but we cannot afford any more construction delays on the R-System." The skinny one said to him._

_"If you tell us who came up with your escape plan, we'll just take them and leave the rest of you alone." He told them, missing that one of them flinched after hearing that._

_"That's pretty nice of us don't you think." He said to them in a creepy manner._

_"SPEAK UP! Which one of you was it?" The fat one shouted._

_Erza looked back at Sho, knowing what would happen if they found out, she tried to speak up to them but was cut off by Jellal._

_"It was me! I came up with our escape plan. It was all me!" Jellal spoke in bravery._

_However the two higher ranked guards didn't looked convinced._

_"Hmm well aren't you brave." The skinny guard said while looking them in the eye. "But I know it wasn't you." He continued, causing Jellal to flinch after hearing that. But not only was his answer wrong, but it was much worse than any of them could imagine._

_"It was the redhead!" He announced, Erza was shock to hear that they thought she came up with this._

_"Take her away." The fat guard told._

_"No! It wasn't her, I swear it was my idea! She didn't do anything!" Jellal cried, trying to convince the guards._

_"Yeah, let her go!" Simon yelled, as he lodged forward to save her._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The fat guard said as he shocked them with his magic._

_"Please don't worry about me, cause I'll be okay!" She told them, assuring them she'll be alright. 'Especial since they didn't find out about Sora.' She thought, finding comfort that Sora will be safe._

_"Erza!" Jellal shouted helping Simon stand up._

_"It's just like you said Jellal, we're all going to be okay." Erza said smiling similar to Sora's trademark grin._

_"Erza… THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Jellal shouted._

_Erza was then taken away by the guard to be tortured, and in the processes lost her right eye. But Jellal managed to come to her rescue, and save her from any more pain. However Jellal and Erza were caught by the Tower's Magic Soldiers._

* * *

_"Get in!" A guard said as he threw Erza in to her cell._

_"Sister!" Sho said as he saw the redhead get shoved by the guard._

_"Erza!" Simon said as he rushed to help Erza up, before he realized something, "Wait a minute, where's Jellal?" He asked knowing why he left._

_"Don't upset her any more, we should just be happy she came back to us alive" Rob told the others._

_"I can't take it… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sho shouts in tears._

_"Quit your crying kid!" the guard said._

_"Calm down Sho." Simon said, trying to comfort his friend._

_"Hey wait!" Millianna spoke up. "Has anyone seen Sora?" she continued. Erza opened her single eye enough to look up at Millianna's question._

_"Huh? You mean that spiky hair guy?" the guard asked already knowing who he was, but not bothering to remembering his name. "I heard that he collapsed in the work yard today, and he got taken to the torture room for laziness. Ha! Hilarious!" He said with a sadistic chuckle._

_After hearing this Erza… just lost it. She suddenly lunged at the guard and start beating him senseless with a shovel on the ground, and threw him out as if he was broken doll._

_"What's gotten into you?" Simon said, as he witnessed Erza's most dangerous outburst… ever._

_"Find a weapon!" She replied, "We can't escape and they're not going to set us free. So if we want outta here, we have to fight!" She shouted, loudly enough for all the slaves to hear. "FOR OR LIVES! FOR OUR FREEDOM!" she finished, causing all the slaves in the wing to cheer._

_Erza managed to rally most of the people in the Tower to fight back, against the Dark Wizards. It was short live however as the Magic soldiers entered the field. During the battle Erza was almost killed when a group of Magic Soldiers appeared, but she was saved just in time by Rob as fought back with his own Magic. However it was just too much for him, and he died in the fighting. But Rob's death was not in vain, as it awaken Erza's hidden magic powers, with them she turned back the tide and the slave finally had a chance at winning back their freedom! But as soon as she had an opening, she left to go free her friends… Jellal… and Sora._

* * *

_"Outta my way!" Erza shout as she enter the torture room of the tower, knocking out the two top guards with two large swords._

_"I'm here to save you." Erza proclaimed, as she sliced off the bonds on the pole Jellal tied to._

_"It's going to be okay." She said, as she helped Jellal on his feet. "Now we just need to find Sora." Erza announced, Jellal then raised his finger up and pointed in a direction. Erza turned her head out of curiosity and let out a small gasp as she saw an unconscious Sora tied to a poled opposite from Jellal, and to her horror, cover in bruises and cuts everywhere on his body._

_"SORA!" she said as she rushed over letting go of Jellal and untied him._

_"H-how could they do this to you." She said, as she held him tight crying on his shirt. "D-Don't worry… w-we're going to leave this place. You won't ever get hurt like this… ever again." She said as she threw him over her shoulders and slowly got him up._

_"Well then… you're going to have to count me out." Jellal said as he started limping towards the exit._

_"What... B-but I thought you wanted to get out of here too? This is our chances at freedom." Erza replied as she tried to convince Jellal._

_"Don't you see… there's no freedom in this world." Jellal bluntly replied._

_"Those fools who built this tower may not hold you prisoner anymore. But you haven't experienced true freedom." He said, as a dark red aura looms over him. "Because it can only be found… in Zeref's world." He said as his voice changes and his left eye glows with a creep looking symbol in it. "Now I understand why they made us work so hard on this tower. They believe that they ca__n use it to resurrect Zeref." Jellal said as he approaches the tall guard from their escape plan._

_"You claim to be such devout followers, but you couldn't even sense your god's present's here. Could you?" He continued as he closes the distends between him and the guard. Jellal then pulled him up by the shirt and held him up against a crystal in the middle of the room. "This tower belongs to me now, I will finish its construction and bring Zeref back to life." Jellal told him, as he was done talking, a magic circle appeared right under him and the guard was then flown up into the air and crashed into the ceiling._

_"That's magic!" Erza said as she watched this display unfold._

_"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" The fat guard said as he ran for the exit. However Jellal saw him and then used his magic to slam him right into a wall._

_"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Erza plead to him._

_"So what." Jellal replied darkly as raised his hand up ready to attack him again, However Erza rushed over to stop him from doing any more damage._

_"Why do you care, I thought you hated them?" Jellal asked in an accepting tone._

_"Your right I do, but your being cruel!" she replied hoping he'll listen._

_"If you want to sense Zeref's present's you have to focus on your hatred." Jellal said as he shook her off him, and summoned a magic circle in his hand in which caused the guard to explode in a purple mist._

_"You killed him! What's gotten into you?!" Erza demanded as she was forced to watch._

_"I haven't changed one bit." Jellal replied._

* * *

_Afterword Jellal walked around the tower with Erza in tow carrying Sora the whole way. He explained as that he was going to rename the R-system as the "Tower of Heaven" and that that the three of them will stay and complete it. Once it's done they would resurrected Zeref. But Erza didn't want that, she just wanted to leave with Sora and her friends. However, the out bust just got her and Sora blown out into the Yard._

_"Hehehe! Fine if you want to leave so badly I won't stop you... but you'll have to go alone." Jellal told her as walked out of the hole he made, watching her get up._

_"What do you mean?" Erza asked, a little frightened by his tone._

_"That's no way I could finish the tower's construction by myself, so I'm going to keep the others here with me. But don't worry, Sora will be allowed to leave with you. I'm not heartless enough to actually take him away from you. And I promise I won't mistreat them, I'll make sure everyone's fed, and clothed, and they get plenty of rest between their shifts. I'm sure Zeref would prefer if I build more hatred by ruling with an iron fist. But weak and unhappy people don't make very good workers."_

_"They're not going to agree to that." Erza told him as he finished his speech, knowing that they wouldn't give up on their happiness. "Everyone's on the boats ready to go, their just waiting for us to join them. There's no way you could convince them to stay here and work for you now!"_

_"Oh I don't think I'll have any problem convincing them. Because I'm going to give them a purpose, once they learn of Zeref's power they'll happily work to resurrect him." Jellal replied confidently._

_"But none of them would willingly become a sacrifice!" Erza shouted at him._

_"It don't matter, Zeref told me sacrifices aren't necessary. He's such a benevolent god isn't he?" Jellal told, he as looked up in the sky._

_"Please Jellal, you gotta tried and come to your sense...!" Erza begged as tears stared to run down her eye._

_"I could ask the same of you." Jellal replied as a magic circle appeared in his hands, creating a dark aura entrapping Erza and Sora. "I don't need you anymore, but since you took care of the fools in my way, and Sora did most of the construction of tower I'll let you and him live." Jellal said as they both slowly levitated off the ground and near him. "Enjoy your new found "freedom", but I have some rules for you before you go." Jellal continued, he lifted a hand towards Sora a faint trail appear between his hand and Sora's head._

_"W-what are you doing to him." Erza replied._

_"I demand you never tell anyone of this place, if the government found out about the Tower of Heaven, I'd be in serious trouble. If word were to get out, then I'd have no choice but destroy the tower and everyone inside it. You're forbidden from ever returning here again. Set one foot on this land, and I'll kill your friends." Jellal continued, ignoring Erza's question as he bring Sora closer to him._

_"I know what I'm doing. Now is the last part of that rule. A little incentive as it were… I'm taking Sora memories away." Jellal answered, causing Erza's eye to wide in terror._

_"W-what, no you can't!" Erza yelled._

_"Oh don't worry I'm not taking all of him memories way, he'll still remember you of course. But I'm no fool to just let Sora out, you think he'd just leave all the friends he's made here? No he'd come charging back in here after the mess we made. And even if you somehow managed to convince him to leave with you, who's to say he won't just go running back here when your back is turned. Like ticking a time bomb in his brain telling him to come back… And then I'll have no choice but to tear him to pieces." Jellal told in dark and sinister manner, causing Erza to start shaking in fear._

_"Is that what you want?" Jellal asked in a sickly tone. Erza looked down at the ground for a moment. She knew he was right. That's exactly what Sora would do. As tears ran down her cheek she simple nodded her head._

_"Good." Jellal replied. As Erza slipped into unconscious._

* * *

_After that Erza and Sora awoke on a beach near the Tower. Eventually the made to a guild Rob told them in his Stories "Fairy Tail." They both became member of Fairy Tail and made so many new friend and enemies, and for a while, life was great… Until…_

* * *

_"Come on hurry!" Erza said as she, Natsu and Gray ran toward a small clearing near Magnolia. As they were rushing to save their friend. "Over there!" Erza shouted as they spotted a man in a Brown robe carrying Sora over his shoulder._

_"And so… you have come." The man said as he turned to face them._

_"GET HIM!" Erza shouted as she Natsu and Gray jumped in to the air, with their magic ready to strike. But however in one motion he was able to knock them all on the backs and knock Natsu and Gray._

_"Sorry… but what I need from him, can't be gained in this world." He said in an emotionless manner, as he walked over to the edge and created a portal of darkness._

_"Wait, w-where are you taking him?" she asked as she griped her side in pain._

_"In order to achieve his destiny, he must be returned home… and he can't have you in it." He coldly replied as approached the portal._

_"NO!" She said as tried to get up but fell back down, she watch helplessly as he pulled Sora off his shoulder and threw him in to the portal._

_"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza shrieked as she watch Sora disappear in to the darkness._

* * *

Well… what did you guys think? Please let me know, I've been wanting to do this for so long. (But no Flame. :\\)

Also any ideas on what Sora new memories for the Tower would be? Since Jellal took most of them away. And about his friend of course.

Anyway, please leave review. :D


	2. Nightmare

Disclaimer

I own nothing, except this Story

Rights to Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

Okay, so the previous chapter was just a prologue for the story. Now here the real beginning.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza screamed as she awoke in a cold sweat with her eyes widened.

"Ugh… another nightmare again," she said while placing a hand over her forehead, wiping the sweat away. It has been at least 6 years since the "Incident" and Erza still hadn't fully recovered from it.

"Sora," Erza said as she put a hand on her chest, trying to hold back the tears of that painful memory. She got up from her bed to see that the sun was already rising. She decided to go to the guild to help keep her mind off Sora.

She walked into the guild hall and strolled over to the request board to look at the jobs that were out today. However her attention was brought to Natsu and Gray, as they were once again "bickering".

"Will you shut up, you stupid flame brain!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"What did you say snow cone Head!"

"And they're at it again." Lucy stated as she watched in the background.

"They don't even have reason for this one." Happy said adding in his usual fun facts.

Erza sighed in annoyance at what she was witnessing and decided to end their fight before it got out of hand.

"Boys." Erza said, coming up behind them with a dark aura around, Natsu and Gray flinched at her voice as the slowly turned their heads and saw the pissed of look Ezra was giving them. They quickly moved back and put their arms around each other, with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hey Erza." Natsu said to her.

"It's just me and my good friend Natsu having a good heart-to-heart chat." Gray said, sweating bullets.

"Hmm, I see. Well it's nice to the two of you get along so well." Erza said with a smile, as her dark aura disappeared.

And with that Erza walked away from them, and headed back to the request board.

"Well that's weird, usually Erza would beat the stuffing out the two of you, if you were caught fighting." Lucy stated to Natsu and Gray.

"Don't jinx us!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"Well there's probably a good reason for that" Mira said as she walked up behind Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Because today is the day of the anniversary of when she lost someone very close to her," Mira told Lucy with sadness in her voice.

At that same moment, Natsu, Gray, and Happy, along with most of the Fairy Tail members who have been around the longest in the guild, that overheard the conversation.

"Yeah that's right… I forgot it was today." Happy says putting on a weak smile.

"Man, I always hate this day." Gray said as he leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed.

"Guess that's why Erza's acting strange today. Can't say I blame her though, she was the one who took it the hardest after all." Natsu said out loud.

"Caaan somebody please tell me what you're all talking about?" Lucy asked, clueless to the events of today, which had Fairy Tail so depressed.

"Ah yes, I forgot that you're still very new to the guild Lucy." The group to person, who just spoke, to be non-other than the Fairy Tail Guild master Makarov.

"Hello master" Mira said sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Makarov let out a sigh, as he wasn't too eager to reopen the old wounds of the Fairy Tail guild.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning." Makarov said as he began to explain what this "Anniversary" is, to Lucy, and why it brought almost everyone spirits down.

It took a few moments for Makarov to full Lucy in on Fairy Tail's tragic "lost" member. Making sure not leave out any detail. At the end of the explanation Lucy had her eyes gazed down at the floor in sorrow, eventually she turned head in the direction Erza went, as Erza was busy scolding Nab for standing idled in front of the request board, as he normally did.

"Poor Erza." Lucy said. "I can't imagine losing someone the way she did." Lucy continued, in a sympathetic tone.

"Listen, I appreciate it if you keep this information to yourself Lucy, out of all of us, Erza took the boy's disappearance the hardest." Makarov told Lucy.

"Of course." Lucy replied.

"In fact, why don't you, Natsu, Gray, and Happy spend sometime today, help her get her mind off all this." Makarov finished, requesting Natsu, Gary, and Lucy help.

"Sure thing master, we'll have back to herself in no time." Lucy cheered in optimism. "But, if you don't mind me asking." Lucy questioned.

"Go ahead Lucy." Makarov replied.

"What was this boy's name?" Lucy asked.

"His name is-" Makarov tried to say… "Excuse me master." But was interrupted by Mira. "But I have some files from the magic council for you." Mira finished, as she left when Makarov was telling Lucy about Fairy Tail's missing member.

"Ugh, probably more demands for written apologies over destroyed property." Makarov said in an annoyed tone "DO YOU KIDS GET SO SORT OF SICK KICK OUT OF CAUSING ME MISERY!" Makarov shouted at the Natsu, and Gray.

"GRAY! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!" Natsu yelled, as he started arguing with Gray again.

"ME!? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT OBVIOUSLY RATTED ME OUT!" Gray yelled back.

"Wait, you mean the two of you actually do like making it hard on him." Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted as he enlarged his fists and brought them down on Gray and Natsu. "Listen, I need to go to get these filled out, I expect you two behave yourselves while you're with Erza when you leave." Makarov said with a sigh.

"Aye." They both said as got up.

"OH, and I hope that you two don't start "bickering" while you are away." Makarov told them. "After we all know that Erza isn't as… forgiving as I am." Makarov finish darkly with a sly smile on his face, causing Natsu and Gray to hold each other while shaking in fear.

"I guess we start planning their funeral Lucy." Happy said bluntly.

"Happy, don't you think your over reacting just a- Oh who am I kidding, I'll find a good caterer." Lucy said.

"At any rate, I'll leave you kids to your business now." Makarov said he head towards his office.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"We won't let you down." Lucy said. As so as Makarov left Lucy started walking over towards Erza.

"Hey Erza." Lucy greeted.

"Hello Lucy." Erza replied.

"Find any good jobs to take on?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm still looking" Erza told her "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe me, Natsu, Gray, and Happy could join you." Lucy said.

"I see, in that case I think I've already found the perfect job for us to do." Erza said as she was reaching for a specific flier on the board.

"Look, a town needs a local dark guild need removed, and the reward in 500,000 jewel." Erza told Lucy.

"WHOA that's a lot of money." Lucy stated in amazement.

"Yes enough for each of us, and if I'm not mistaken it should be just enough to cover your rent." Erza said, causing Lucy to cringe at the mention of her dreaded rent deadline.

"Hehehe y-yeah." Lucy shyly replied.

"Then let head out." Erza said.

~One Day Later~

"Ugh." Lucy sighed painfully, as she was heading to the Guild hall with her Celestial Spirit Plue by her side.

"That job we took was totally wash." Lucy told Plue.

"It was nuts, Natsu keep setting stuff on Fire, Gray Froze the town's water supply, and Erza…" Lucy trail of as she lowered her head, at the thought of the actions of her red-headed friend. "Don't get me started on her." She said glumly.

"Not only we were a bigger menace then that Dark Guild ever was to the town, but we paid for out of our reward." Lucy said as she continued her rant to her small Celestial Spirit.

"Ugh I guess I should head over to the guild hall and try for another job. Hopefully an easier one," Lucy Said as Plue climbed on her shoulder. "I wonder what trouble Natsu and the others are going to get me into today, because honestly at this point it's useless to wish for them to just behave and not blow up anything." Lucy deadpanned.

"Um excess me." However Lucy's conversation with Plue, came to a halt, when a small voice interrupted them, Lucy turned to where the voice came from and found a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eye next to her.

"Can you help me? I'm a little lost."

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MORE CLIFF HANGERS TO SHOW OFF MY TWISTED MIND. YOU WILL ALL NOW REVCIVE 10 LEVELS OF MISERY AND GRIEF! :D

I sorry this took so long, but don't worry I'm still totally on this story, and many more to come. And I plan on put and Opening for this story, and possible others. I'm also think about making a few OVAs for this story as the plot progress. Now then, before I end this I'm going to need so help from you guys my beloved reviewers, not to spoil anything for you guys I planning on putting a few original ARCs in between the official one, the only problem is… I don't what they're going to be, so please, if you have anything you can pass off to me, Leave it in the reviews or feel free to PM me.

Please review and follow, also all flames will be devoured by Natsu. And before I end this (And I forget), I'd like to thank the Keyblade Guardian, for being the beta for this story.

Please enjoy this end of the credits Omake like in the anime.

?: HUH where am I what's going

?: Oh man I am so lost, I gotta find my friends.

?: Huh what's that place?

?: Maybe they know where I am.

?: AH what's going on why is everyone hugging me, and who the red-headed lady wearing the armor?

**NEXT TIME:**

**THE REUNION**

?: These guy are crazy, their destroying their own building, but I guess they aren't too bad. Just hope I can find my friends before my enemies find **ME**!


	3. Note

**Oh and one more thing, If any of you has a Deviantart account, or if you know anyone who's an artist, PLEASE! Feel free to make pics for this fanfiction. :D**


End file.
